Bowser's Tower of Trivia
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Bowser hosts a game show that pits players from different worlds against one another. Also crossovers with SRMTHFG, Smurfs, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, Daisy here! And I've brung another story, this one a crossover of several genres. It's just to make you laugh! No horror, no romance, just humor.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin, Mario, Smurfs, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or SRMTHFG!

Bowser's Tower of Trivia

Here's Our Contestants!

Bowser Jr.: Thank you, thank you! And welcome to everyone's favorite gameshow:

Audience: TOWER...OF...TRIVIAAAAAA!

Bowser Jr.: Today, four losers...er, contestants will be duking it out in four epiiiic rounds! Not let's meet 'em!

(four pods rise, revealing the four contestants)

Bowser Jr.: Our first contestant comes from a small loser city called Shuggazoom, filled with robots and stuff like that. Hey, he even fell in love with one. Let's welcome...Chiro!

Chiro: Um, hi. (waving)

Antauri: I won't interfere this time, Chiro.

Gibson: We studied last night.

Sprx: Kid'll do fine!

Jr.: Okay, whatever. Now for our second contestant! This guy is a world-famous reporter, at least that's what I heard but whatever. He has some smelly dog called Snowy and is friends with a poor drunk named Haddock. Give it up for...Tin-can!

Audience: TINTIN!

Jr.: WHATEVER!

Tintin: We can do this, Snowy!

Haddock: Give 'em what-for, lad! (takes a swig of his whisky)

Jr.: Moving on, now for our next contestant: He rocks everyone's socks off, even at his small size! And who says chipmunks can't rock! Let's meet...Alvin!

Alvin: Oh yeah! I'm gonna kick some butt!

Brittany: Yeah, right. You don't even know Mario's girlfriend!

Alvin: Oh, what do you know! I'm smart as a whip!

Simon: Yeah. Of course you are.

Dave: Alvin, we went over everything last night!

Alvin: Don't worry, this'll be a walk in the park!

Jr.:Last and least is a blue creature three apples tall, coming from a "magical" world. Created by some wizard Garbage Man, meet...Smurfette!

Smurfette: Smurf-a-lish! You boys ready?

Papa: You know it all, Smurfette!

Clumsy: Yeah! You go, Smurf!

Grouchy: Whatever. (rolls eyes)

Jr: Now that the contestants have been introduced, I'd like to welcome the big guy himself, my dad...KIIIIING BOOOOWSER!

(Smoke comes out of the door, and Bowser steps out)

Bowser: Hello, ladies and non-ladies! Welcome to Tower of Trivia! And let me lay down the rules for you losers: There'll be four rounds of general knowledge questions, and the one with lowest score at the end of ten questions will be disqualified. It's ten points for a right answer, with five points for second guesses following the wrong one from another contestant. Get one wrong and I'll take five off you! I wish all of you losers plenty of bad luck! Let's play!

*Please review! First round coming soon!*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Daisy here again! Here's the next chapter/ round! You've met the contestants, let's see the fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin, Mario, The Smurfs, the Chipmunks, or SRMTHFG!

Round 1

Bowser: Welcome back, ladies and non-ladies! I'd say a little something before we start, but I'd like to get started! So, LET'S GO! (turns to contestants). First question: Who is the loser who died at the hands of Sir Francis Haddock and Sakha-whoever's ancestor?

(Tintin buzzes in)

Bowser: Quiff Boy!

Tintin: Red Rackham!

Alvin: I knew that!

Bowser: Correct! Ten points!

Haddock: Well done, my boy!

Snowy: Wooah!

Bowser: 2nd Question: The loser who tried so hand to become a member of the Super Robot Monkey Team, and is an obsessive freak fan!

Smurfette (buzzes in): That's not a question!

Bowser: Wrong! Anyone else?

Alvin (buzzes in): I know! Some guy named Cyrus Wrinkle?

Bowser: You fools! GYRUS KRINKLE! But you were close, so you get 5.

Alvin: Booyah!

Brittany: Lucky...

Bowser: How many people are in the Flintstone family?

Tintin: Four!

Bowser: Wrong!

Tintin: What? It IS four! Fred, Wilma, Barney, Betty.

Haddock: Blistering Barnacles! He said the FLINTSTONE family!

Chiro: Three!

Bowser: 5 points! Next! Who is the Azalea Town Gym Leader? Bet you morons can't get this!

Smurfette: That's easy. It's Bugsy!

Bowser: Right you are! Number five is the BONUS Question! Whoever gets this right will get 20 points! Here it is: How many Pokemon are in the world today?

Chiro: WHAAAAAT?

Tintin: About...six hundred?

Bowser: Hmmmm. I'll take it! Alright, next question! How many Dragonballs are present in the world?

Smurfette: Seven!

(ding!)

Bowser: Right! Number seven: What happens when a wish is made on the BLACK STAR Dragonballs?

Chiro: They're scattered across the earth, duh!

Bowser: Wrong!

Alvin: Ooooh! I know! Ummm, I don't know!

Bowser: Morons! They're scattered throughout the GALAXY! Moving on. Eight: Who is Tintin's sidekick and the king of all drunks?

Tintin: C...

Bowser: Besides you!

Smurfette: Captain Haddock!

Bowser: At least SOMEONE here's smart! Now, nine is what's his first name?

Tintin: Ar...

Bowser: BESIDES YOU!

Tintin: WHAT? That's not fair!

Smurfette: Archibald!

Bowser: Correct!

Clumsy: Way to go, Smurfette! Keep it up!

Bowser: Alright, FINAL QUESTION! Person who gets this scores 40 points! Here we go! Alright...

(Everyone braces themselves)

Bowser: How many times have I kidnapped Princess Peach?

Contestants: WHAT?

Bowser: You heard me! How many times EXACTLY have I kidnapped Princess Peach?

Jeanette: We didn't study that question!

(Silence)

Tintin: Um...

Haddock: Start from Super Mario Bros., lad!

Papa Smurf: Smurfette, think!

Smurfette: Well, there's Super Mario Bros. 1, 3...Ugh, I don't know! I give!

Alvin: Now's my chance! About...you got me on this one!

Bowser: Time's up, losers! (chuckles) The truth is, no one can answer that! I've kidnapped Peach so many times, even I lost count! So, nobody gets this one!

Tintin: A TRICK QUESTION?

Chiro: I wracked my brain for THAT?

Bowser: Yeah. Sad, ain't it? Anyway, this ends Round 1! Now, for my FAVORITE part: It's time for the eliminating! And look at this: We have a tie for last place. Well, looks like I'll UNFAIRLY choose the loser this round!

Alvin: NO FAIR!

Chiro: Yeah! You can't do that!

Bowser: I can! It's my show! Now, which of you losers will be first?

Jr.: Oooh! I know!

Bowser: Shut up! I'm doing the eliminating here! And the one who will be kissing the floor will be...

(drum roll)

Sprx: Don't let it be the kid!

Theodore: Don't let it be Alvin!

Sprx: Hey, back off, fatty ratty! Chiro's clearly gonna make it to the next round!

Brittany: You wanna fight, monkey boy?

Sprx (backs off): Uh, no thanks... in that case.

Bowser: Alvin!

Alvin: WHAAAAT?

Theodore: What?

Sprx: In your FACE!

Bowser (presses button): Time for your consolation prize, rodent boy!

Alvin: Hey! I'm a CHIPMUNK! Chip-m...AAAAHHHH! (falls in a pit of Piranha Plants)

Simon: ALVIN!

Theodore: OH NO!

Bowser: Save your waterworks, girlies! There's no time for that! We will be moving on to the second round soon! Until then, stay tuned!

*Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Daisy here again! Here's the next chapter/ round! We're now down to three contestants! Who will survive this time around?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin, Mario, The Smurfs, the Chipmunks, or SRMTHFG!

Round 2

Bowser: Welcome back, ladies and non-ladies! Nice to have everyone back on the show! Now's the time for Round 2! And here are the remaining contestants, for all the losers at home just tuning in!

Tintin: I'm going to win, but the Smurf is in the way. She's a problem!

Smurfette: YOU'RE a bit of a problem yourself!

Chiro: They can go at it all they want, 'cause I'M comin' out on top in the end!

Sprx: That's the spirit, kid!

Brittany: Save it, I wouldn't be surprised if your kid DOESN'T survive!

Gibson: I dare say that's quite some talk from someone whose friend lost in the last round.

Brittany: Oh, it is ON! (jumps on Gibson's face).

Bowser: Ignoring the peanut gallery over there, let's get started! Remember, lowest score at the end of ten questions gets eliminated! Now, first question: What is my middle name?

Tintin: WHAT? We don't know that!

Bowser: Wrong! Anyone ELSE know?

Smurfette: ...

Bowser: Morons! I don't HAVE a middle name!

Chiro: Another trick question!

Bowser: Moving on, who is the Seven-Star Dragon and the one who took over a poor brat named Pan?

Chiro: I KNOW THIS ONE! Naturon Shenron!

Bowser: Right! Three: Who is Remy's best friend? (I'm talkin' about the rodent here, people!).

Tintin: Ooooh! Linguini!

Bowser: Correct! Next: How many legs does a Boo, Waddle Dee, Goomba, and a Lapras have? Total!

Chiro: Six!

Bowser: Wrong! Anyone else?

Smurfette: Eight!

Bowser: Only 5 points, though. Okay, Question five: What Pokemon does Team Rocket ALWAYS try to catch but fails? And from whom do they try to steal it from? Bonus question here! This'll get you wusses twenty points if you're right!

Smurfette: I know this one for sure! A Pikachu, AND it belongs to Ash Ketchum! (So dreamy!) (She spaces out)

Bowser: That's...right... Um, can you get back with the program here?

Smurfette: My, my, my...

Tintin: She's gone...

Bowser: Okaaaay. Moving along. Number Six: What ninja rank is Naruto Uzu-whoever is currently?

Chiro: He's still a Genin!

Bowser: Right! Seven: What is the old Haddock estate called?

Tintin: Ooooh!

Bowser: Not you!

Tintin: AWWWW!

Smurfette: Huh? Oh. The Haddock estate? Marlinspike Hall!

Bowser: Right!

Chiro: Wait a minute! She was spacing out a second ago!

Bowser (ignoring him): Eight: What is Kid Icarus' alternative name?

Chiro: NOBODY ANSWERS THIS ONE! It's Pit!

Bowser: Geez, get a life, but you're right! Now for number nine: Why does the crazy old wizard Gargamel keep chasing after Smurfs? (We know he'll NEVER get any).

Smurfette: Um..

Bowser: Besides you!

Smurfette: Aw...

Chiro: Maybe he wants to...well...

Gargamel: Idiots. They'll never get it. And I will NEVER tell why I do what I do!

Tintin: Limitless power and world domination! All with the the help of said blue people!

Grouchy: Hey! You watch it with the "blue people!"

Tintin: Sorry...

Bowser(chuckles): I like how this kid thinks, so I'll give you that one. Just five points, though.

Chiro: WHAT?

Bowser: Shut up. Now for the FINAL question of this round. This one can get you forty points if you can get it right. And it has to be the WHOLE answer! Are you losers ready?

(Silence)

Bowser: Here it is... For this last question, name ALL sixteen Gym Leaders of Kanto AND Johto!

Chiro: You know, Gibson was kind of helping me out with something like that last night. But I didn't know this was what he was talking about.

Bowser: Shut UP! Unless you know the answer!

Chiro: 'Course I do! For Kanto we have Brock, Misty, Lt. whatever, some flower lady, a ninja dude, some crazy psychic chick, an old man, and the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni! And I don't know the names of most of these. But for Johto...

Bowser: I've heard enough! Anyone else?

Tintin: I do! Kanto: Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Giovanni. Then Johto we have Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and... WAIT A MINUTE...I got it.. Clair!

(everyone falls silent)

Nova: No way, he got it!

Bowser: He DID! Forty points for you!

Smurfette: I only knew Bugsy...

Bowser: And that's the end of the second round, people. Now for my favorite part, what time is it?

Audience: ELIMINATION TIME!

Bowser: That's right. And the player with the lowest score AND a hopeless score of 30 is... Chiro! Now you see why we do not accept unneccessary shout-outs on my show!

Chiro: WHAT? That's not... AHHHHH! (falls into a pit of Piranha Plants)

Antauri: CHIRO!

Sprx: Well...he tried. But we knew he didn't study enough for this.

Bowser: Well, that's it for now, people. But do stay tuned for the next round!

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next round/chapter! Things have gotten down to the wire, with only two contestants left! Who will win?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin, Smurfs, the Chipmunks, SRMTHFG, or Mario!

Bowser's Tower of Trivia

Round 3

Bowser: Welcome back, ladies and non-ladies! And may I welcome you all to Round Three! Tonight, TWO lucky contestants have survived! And here they are...

Smurfette: Okay, I can do this!

Tintin: Alright, I came this far! I can't lose to someone only three inches tall. That'll DEFINITELY look bad for my reputation as a journalist!

Haddock (taking a swig of whisky): Don't worry, lad! You can do it!

Hammer Bro.: Hey! No alcohol in the audience! (confiscates the whisky).

Haddock: Troglodyte! Shell-headed politician! (shakes fist at the Bro.)

Bowser: Ignoring that, let's get started. Same rules as always, and the one with the lower score in the end gets eliminated! Do I need to repeat anything else?

(The contestants stare at him and shake their heads)

Bowser: Good. First question: In Digimon Frontiers, who is the first bad guy the brats face?

Smurfette: Ooooh! I know this one! (then blanks out) I forgot, actually!

Tintin: Was it...um... well... I don't know that one either.

Bowser: Pinheads! Okay, moving on! Two: In the national Pokedex, what is Number 175?

Tintin: Togepi!

Bowser: Ten points! Three: In the original Donkey Kong, who was Mario's damsel?

Tintin: That's easy. It's Princess Peach!

Bowser: WRONG! Blue Girl?

Smurfette: Um, Daisy?

Bowser (slaps his head): Idiots! It's Pauline!

Papa: I knew something was up with that question!

Gibson: I knew that one!

Brittany: Yeah, right!

Gibson: Are you mocking my intellect?

Brittany: Wanna fight?

Haddock: NOT NOW! Please! Let me watch Tintin win! (chuckles)

Grouchy: I'll go right up your nose, old drunk!

Haddock: Blistering Barnacles, I'm sooo scared.

(Snowy jumps in front of the captain, barking)

Haddock: Thank you, Snowy.

Bowser: Are you guys finished?

Papa Smurf: Yes, we are. (glares at everyone) Please continue so Smurfette can win.

Everyone: HEY!

Bowser: Number four: How many badges are there per region?

Smurfette: Eight!

Bowser: Ten Points! Five for the twenty points: What is the FULL name of Red Rackham's descendant?

Tintin (chuckles): Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine!

Bowser: At least SOMEONE knows!

Clumsy: So THAT'S what that pointy guy's name is! I've met him. He hates me.

Bowser: Okaaay. Six: What is the only game Luigi starred in?

Smurfette: Luigi's Mansion!

Bowser: That's...right! Moving along: Who is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but not in Melee?

Smurfette: Lucas!

Bowser: That's one. Ten points! Eight: How old is Ash Ketchum? Currently!

Smurfette: I know this one! Sixteen!

Bowser: Wrong! Quiff Boy?

Tintin: That was going to be my answer.

Bowser: Arggggh! He's still ten! Ooh, and I bet you won't get the next one. WHY is he still ten?

Smurfette: I don't know that one.

Tintin: He must be some sort of vampire or something.

Bowser: Hmmmm. I think I might take your vamp theory, Ginger. Just five points, though.

Tintin: I'm ahead! Yes!

Bowser: Don't count your chickens yet. Alright: Final question for forty points (chuckles): You guys ain't gonna get this one!

Tintin: We'll see.

Smurfette: Yeah!

Bowser: Okay, here it is...

(drum roll)

Bowser: What are ALL of the cities and towns where you can get a badge in the Pokemon World? Kanto and Johto! You must name ALL the cities!

Tintin: Okay, we have Pewter, Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, Cinnabar, and Veridian. That's Kanto. Then, there's Violet, Azalea, Goldenrod, Ecruteak, and...I forgot the other four! Crumbs!

Bowser: You were doin' so well too! Blue?

Smurfette: Pewter, Cerulean, Vermilion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, Cinnabar, and Veridian of the Kanto. Then, in Johto, there's Violet, Azalea, Goldenrod, Ecruteak (and the Gym Leader is so...what?), Cianwood, Olivine, Mahogany, and Blackthorn.

(silence)

Bowser: That's...RIGHT! Forty points for you! Which means we have a winner!

Smurfette: I...won?

Tintin: Awww.

Haddock: You did your best, laddie.

Bowser (laughs): Or DO we? Have you forgotten that there are FOUR rounds in this game? So what if Ginger's eliminated, he still has a chance. IF Blue here botches up in the fourth and final round!

Papa: He's right. He DID say there was a fourth round. But what are the rules?

Haddock: Aye, especially if it's true that Tintin still has a chance to win.

Bowser: Hold your horses, grandpas. Everything will be revealed at the beginning of the final round. So stay tuned, people! (laughs)

*THIS is where the suspense starts! All will be revealed in the next round. But until then, read and review!*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next round/chapter! Things have REALLY gotten down to the wire! And I'd like to thank tintinluver and LinChungIsAwesomeandCute for reviewing so far (the latter will have a cameo in this final round!) So, without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin, Smurfs, the Chipmunks, SRMTHFG, or Mario!

Bowser's Tower of Trivia

Final Round

Bowser: Welcome back, ladies and non-ladies! Here's the moment of truth! It's time for the final round! The rules in this round will be ENTIRELY different from the last three! But before we get to them, let's have a word with the winner of our third round Smurfette! (walks over to Smurfette) So, Blue, how are you feeling about this round? Think you can't lose?

Smurfette: I think I can take it. I feel pretty good about this...if I knew what the rules were.

Bowser (chuckles): Cute. Well, we're getting to those rules in a sec. Now, for Quiff Boy, who botched it up in the last round. (walks over to Tintin) So, you heard you have a chance? So are you feelin' better? Think Blue's gonna squander it up?

Tintin: I think...but what are the rules?

Bowser: Well, since you two are so hasty to get started, let's get to the rules! In this round, there will be quick-draw twenty-question quiz format! And you, Blue, will get only one chance to answer all twenty questions correctly. They'll be shown on the screen over here. (curtain rises to show twenty-five panels) Each are worth ten points, but for each wrong answer, you lose ten. If you can get more than one hundred points, you win. If not, then Quiff Boy wins. And he will be the one choosing each panel, so I hope you're ready!

Smurfette (glancing over at Tintin): I'm ready.

Clumsy: That's it, Smurfette!

Papa: Good luck!

Haddock: Lad, you better choose 'em wisely! (takes a swig of whisky)

Lin: Yeah! Let's go, Tintin! (does cartwheels and waves pom-poms)

Grouchy: And who are you?

Lin: I'm one of Tintin's cheerleaders! GIMME A T! GIMME AN I! GIMME AN N! GIVE IT AGAIN! What does that spell? TIIIIIINTIN! WOOOO! (does flips)

Grouchy: Whatever.

Bowser: Alright, then. Let's get started! Now, choose, Quiff Boy! Five categories: Mario, Bowser, Miscellaneous, Super Smash Bros., and Random.

Tintin: Under Mario, number two!

Bowser: Okay! (flips panel) Question: How many partners did he have to fight me when I kidnapped Princess Peach in Toad Town?

Smurfette: Eight!

Bowser: Right! Next!

Tintin: Same category, number three!

Bowser: When Luigi won his very own mansion, where was Mario?

Smurfette: Um...was he at home?

Bowser: Wrong! Next one!

Tintin: Bowser, number one!

Bowser: When I tried to steal the Mini Stars, how many minions did I release?

Smurfette: Ten!

Bowser: Right!

Tintin: Bowser, number five!

Bowser: Who is my right-hand hag?

Smurfette: Kammy Koopa!

Bowser: Ten points! Number five, please!

Tintin: Same category, number three!

Bowser: What is my favorite color?

Smurfette: Orange?

Bowser (chuckles): Nice try, but not right! It's never mentioned!

Smurfette: That's not fair!

Bowser: Stop whining. Now, next question!

Tintin: Miscellaneous, number one!

Bowser: Who are the four Ninja Turtles?

Smurfette: That's easy! Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, and... um, it's an R, I know that, but...ugh, and I'm in love with him too!

Bowser: Time's up! Next!

Tintin: Same category, number four!

Bowser: Who are the ten Legendary Warriors?

Smurfette: I know the first five: Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon. The other five, well, isn't one of them that mirror guy?

Bowser: Um, yeah. And time's up too.

Smurfette: But I didn't...

Bowser: Next!

Tintin: Same category, number three!

Bowser: Who is the Gym Leader of Oreburgh? And don't go drooling over him, either!

Smurfette: Someone named Roark?

Bowser: That's right! And about time too! Next!

Tintin: Super Smash Bros., number two!

Bowser: Who are the original eight?

Smurfette: Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu!

Bowser: Right!

Tintin: SSB, Number five!

Bowser: Who is Zelda's alter ego?

Smurfette: Sheik!

Bowser: Right again, Blue! (chuckles) And since it's already been ten questions, let's see how much you have right now!

(drum roll)

Bowser: You have...30 points right now! 70 more to win!

Smurfette: That's all?

Haddock (chuckles): Considering all the questions she got wrong, I wouldn't be surprised!

Clumsy: Hey, there's still a chance! And stay away from me! (gets dizzy from the whisky on the captain's breath)

Bowser: Ignoring that, let's continue! But first, let's have a brief intermission! Stay tuned, people!

*Hope you guys like! And, LinChungIsAwesomeandCute, did you enjoy your cameo? Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, but in the meantime read and review!*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! Here's the second part to the final round and the last chapter to the game show! It's still anyone's game!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin, Smurfs, the Chipmunks, SRMTHFG, or Mario!

Bowser's Tower of Trivia

Final Round Part 2

Bowser: Welcome back, ladies and non-ladies! Time to continue the final round! Our lovely (but blue) contestant is sitting pretty at only 30 points and needs 70 more to win! While Quiff Boy is trying his best for an upset!

Clumsy: Let's go, Smurfette!

Haddock: Come on, laddie! Don't make it easy for her!

Snowy (runs out to the contestants): Wooah!

Bowser: Hey! Someone get their mutt!

Tintin: Snowy! Bad dog! Get back over there!

(Snowy whimpers, then returns to Haddock's side)

Bowser: Sorry about that interruption. Let's get back to the show! There are fifteen panels left and only ten more will be chosen! Now, Ginger! Choose!

Tintin: Mario, number one!

Bowser: Okay, how many women had hit on Mario when he was at Rogueport?

Smurfette: Um, four?

Bowser: Wrong!

Smurfette: But Mario had four female partners!

Bowser: But I said how many WOMEN IN ALL had hit on Mario over there! You're missing that psycho Toad Toodles at Poshley Heights!

Tintin: And Toadette.

Bowser: Anyway, next!

Tintin: Mario, number four!

Bowser (chuckling): You'll never get this one! How many kids do I have? Including Bowser Jr.

Smurfette: Eight!

Bowser: Right!

Tintin: Bowser. number two!

Bowser: Have I ever been on a dollar bill in Mushroom Kingdom?

Smurfette: No.

Bowser: That's...right. Though I wish it wasn't.

Tintin: Bowser, number four!

Bowser: When was the last time I've been on the Mushroom Kingdom news?

Smurfette: When you tried to take over the _Karabou__djan_ from Captain Haddock that time he was here!

Bowser: Right again! All that was up there was whisky anyway.

Haddock: But NOBODY takes my ship, you fire-breathing politician! (shaking his fist) I'm glad they'd thrown you in a Ztar-level cell (whatever that was)!

Bowser: Ignoring that, next!

Tintin: Miscellaneous, number two!

Bowser: What is the fifth element of the Guardians supposedly called?

Smurfette: It's a funny name, but I think it's called Quint... something... I forgot. Lightning?

Bowser: And that's wrong! Next question, please.

Tintin: Same category, number five!

Bowser: What is the blue monkey's full name? (nods over to Gibson)

Gibson: She hasn't been in our world enough to know that. She was probably in her own little world.

Smurfette (giggles): Come ON! Everyone knows who Mr. Hal Gibson is!

Bowser: Ten points!

Gibson: What?

Grouchy: Even Gargamel knows about you! Sort of...

Nova: He's right.

Bowser: Okay, next one, Ginger!

Tintin: Super Smash Bros., number one!

Bowser: What is the first SSB I've been in?

Smurfette: Melee.

Bowser: Right!

Tintin: SSB, number four!

Bowser: What character is in Brawl who is not a Mario character?

Smurfette: Sonic!

Bowser: Ten points!

Tintin: Same category, number three!

Bowser: True or False: Zelda/Sheik's Final Smash kills you instantly.

Smurfette: True.

Bowser: Right! (the looks at the score) Don't tell me you got...90 points! All you need is get this last question right and this game's yours! And for this last question, I'll be picking from the Random category. Get ready!

(drum roll)

Bowser: Here it is! What is the real name of Tintin's dog?

Smurfette: ?

Papa: Come on, think about it! Snowy has to be short for something!

Smurfette: I kinda know that already, Papa.

Haddock (hugging Snowy for dear life): If she gets this right, I'll never drink whisky again.

Grouchy: She's got this, so you might want to stop now!

Bowser: Five more seconds...

Smurfette: I got it! It's Snowflake, isn't it?

(silence falls in the room)

Nova: That was fast.

Gibson: So Snowy's real name is Snowflake? I thought someone said his name was Mi... (Haddock shuts him up with the empty whisky bottle).

Bowser: That's...

(Tintin grabs his hair in suspense)

Bowser: Wrong!

Haddock: YES!

Bowser: And that ends the final round! And Blue fails with 80 points, which means Quiff Boy wins!

Haddock: Well done, my boy! (runs on stage to hug Tintin) So, big guy, what does the lad get?

Bowser: Yeah, about that... (scratches his head) Um, you get your ship back.

Haddock: WHAAAT? What's that supposed to mean?

Bowser: Yeah, I took your ship.

Haddock (hurls his whisky bottle at the Koopa King): NOBODY TAKES MY SHIP!

Bowser (starting to run from the captain's wrath): That's our show, everyone!

Haddock: GET BACK HERE, YOU REPTILE!

*That's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!*


End file.
